


Sweet urban fantasy for dreary days

by laurasimonsdaughter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurasimonsdaughter/pseuds/laurasimonsdaughter
Summary: A collection of urban fantasy drabbles inspired by first sentence prompts.Short, sweet, and full of love.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apocalyps-o said:
> 
> "Magic, much like beauty, lied in the eye of the beholder: for some it was colored puffs of smoke shimmering in the air, for others it looked like a secret, silent stream that went around touching those who called it; to Alyhs, magic took the form of freshly baked cookies and shortcakes. "

Magic, much like beauty, was in the eye of the beholder: for some it was coloured puffs of smoke shimmering in the air, for others it looked like a secret, silent stream that went around touching those who called it; to Alyhs, magic took the form of freshly baked cookies and shortcakes. Her grandfather had baked with magic, her mother baked with magic, and now she did too.

Alyhs took the tray out of the little oven with considerable pride. It was always a gamble, baking in a new place, and this was the first batch she ever made in a flat that was all her own.

“What’s those square ones?”

Well, _almost_ all her own. Alyhs smiled up at Joan, who was sitting on the tiny kitchen counter with dangling feet. “Lemon and sound sleep.”

“Cool,” Joan grinned. “And the round ones?”

“Chocolate chip and clairvoyance.” She was very proud of those. It wasn’t easy to keep the chocolate from melting too much while making sure the potential for premonitions got evenly mixed in.

“Oh wow.” Joan stared down at the cookies with wide eyes. “…what kind of clairvoyance?”

Alyhs blew on the cookies with just a wisp of cooling magic in her breath, before picking one up and holding it out for her flatmate to take. “Take a bite and find out!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dzamie said:
> 
> Prompt: Terry's day was going perfectly fine, if he could simply ignore the winged snake ransacking his fridge.

Terry’s day was going perfectly fine, if he could simply ignore the winged snake ransacking his fridge. It was however – due to the increasing crashing and tearing noises – getting progressively harder to ignore.

“ _Never_ _mind_ how it got in there, how do I get it _out_?” Terry turned his phone camera towards the fridge, nudging the door open a little with his other hand.

The amphiptere clearly took offence to that, because its scaly little head immediately popped out of the vegetable drawer and screamed at him.

“Aw, what a cutie!” Jewel’s voice chimed from the other end of the video call.

“That’s not what I’ve been calling it,” Terry said darkly. “ _How do I get it back in its glass box-_ ”

“Terrarium. And it’s not _my_ fault you decided to take in one of your cute neighbour’s strays for the afternoon.”

Terry clawed a hand through his hair. “Don’t remind me.”

“What did they do,” Jewel snorted. “Make pretty brown puppy eyes at you?”

Embarrassed heat stung on his cheeks. “Never mind that either! _Please_ , Jay, it’s trying to swallow a whole tomato.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, I’ve never seen a phiptere choke on something.” In the fridge the amphiptere spread its wings and let out a determined little cry. “Gosh, look at those feathers, isn’t it lovely how they colour with the scales.”

“ _Jewel_.”

“Right, sorry.” Jewel clicked her tongue. “Okay then! Go grab some gloves. I’m gonna give you magic serpents 101. Guaranteed to prevent you from embarrassing yourself in front of your crush.”


End file.
